THE LAST BATTLE
by Raziel Soul Reaper
Summary: Dos personas, un destino. No importan sus pensamientos, los sentimientos no llegan a otros si no nos atrevemos a decirlos y esto nos puede llevar a un trágico final. Género: YAOI IORIxKYO
1. IORI

**LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

_(Iori)_

**¡Iori!** – dices mi nombre en voz alta, la cual es para mí como el aire que necesito para vivir, y pensar que tengo que acabar con él, acabar de una vez por todas y para siempre, la noche es fría al igual que mi corazón, las ramas de los árboles danzan la danza de la muerte, tanto para ti como para mi. Te veo frente a mi dispuesto a empezar con la lucha, cuanto quisiera poder gritarte lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo, no me aceptaras y solo faltan días para que mi vida termine.

Solo un par de días y estaré muerto, claro tu no sabes eso, y aunque lo supieras no te importaría, para ti lo más importante en la vida es Yuki, esa niña estúpida que te sigue todo el tiempo, me gustaría romperle el cuello, sin embargo con eso te haría sufrir y yo sufriría contigo.

Corres hacia mi dispuesto a matarme – Kisama Kyo – grito y corro también, es preciso que acabe con tu vida, sino mi soledad en el infierno será más lastimera que el peor de los castigos, peor que todos los golpes que me dio mi padre cuando era niño, los golpes con que él pretendía hacerme odiarte, pero no se dio cuenta que me enseño a amarte. Todos los días era seguro que al despertar oiría tu nombre, durante varios años ansié conocerte, para destrozarte por completo, para verte arder en el fuego de los Yagami, oírte suplicar a mis pies, y cuando por fin te tuve enfrente lo único que quise hacer fue ...besarte.

Tus puños y piernas siguen golpeándome he hiriéndome al igual que los míos a ti, estamos cansados pero no desistiremos de nuestro propósito: demostrar que clan es el mejor. Tanto tu familia como la mía esperan al final ser los ganadores, sin siquiera pensar en nosotros. Es hora de que mueras Kyo, mi hermoso Kyo.

Lanzo un puñetazo hacia tu estomago con tal fuerza que puedo sentir mi mano entrando, atravesando tu piel, abres tus ojos completamente y me detengo a admirarlos antes de hacer estallar todo mi fuego en tu interior. Recuerdo el primer día que los vi, estábamos frente a frente, no había ni odio ni rabia en ellos, como lo hubo en las veces posteriores a nuestro primer encuentro, y ahora tus ojos tienen la expresión de esa primera vez, ¿Ya no me odias?, en verdad me gustaría creer eso.

Hiaaaaaaaaa- grito y todo tu cuerpo arde en llamas púrpura, caes al suelo, y yo solo observo, observo como tu vida se extingue y con ella la mía, no te preocupes, pronto te alcanzare, el riot blood no perdona, la maldición de Orochi se cumplirá, pero no estaré solo, nunca mas estaré solo, aunque al estar en el infierno lo único que hagamos sea pelear como siempre, no me importa, pelearía mil años, si esos mil años estas a mi lado.

Tus ojos se cierran, un hilillo de sangre escurre por tu boca, estas muerto al fin, estoy riendo a carcajadas frente a tu familia que mira aterrada todo lo sucedido aquí, tu madre corre y te sacude con desesperación – FELICIDADES – dice mi padre quien esta tras de mí, no me felicitaría si supiera que lloro por dentro. Me alejo de todos y me refugio en mi hogar, lejos del mundo, espero con calma mi fin, el miedo desapareció, porque sé que al morir te tendré junto a mí para siempre.

**FIN**


	2. KYO

**LA ULTIMA BATALLA**

_(Kyo)_

Hoy es el gran día, el día que uno de los dos tendrá que morir, nuestras familias estan reunidas, lejos de nosotros para no interferir o salir heridos por algún mal golpe, te veo frente a mí, estas en cuerpo, pero tu mente parece estar en otra dimensión, no me has quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos aquí, es seguro que estas pensando en como destrozarme por completo.

Grito tu nombre y pareces despertar de ese sueño, Yagami temee, ¿por qué no puedo odiarte de la misma manera que tu me odias a mí?, somos rivales, o por lo menos eso me han hecho creer desde siempre, no tengo otra meta que matarte, aunque la verdad quisiera abrazarte. Abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca. Debo borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, es una locura.

Corro hacia ti – Kisama kyo – es lo único que alcanzo a oírte decir antes de que los gritos de pelea invadan el lugar, me golpeas con rabia, en esta ocasión en verdad quieres matarte, ya no es un juego como las otras veces, ese juego que los dos jugamos divertidos, golpearnos hasta desfallecer y después perdonarnos mutuamente la vida, debo admitir que por lo regular eras tú el que perdonaba mi vida. Sin embargo ahora es diferente, tu mirada no es la misa de odio extremo, pareciera que sufres por dentro, pero tus golpes confirman lo contrario, y llego a una conclusión, te has cansado de jugar a perdonarnos la vida, y estoy seguro que hoy acabaremos con este juego.

Dios, siento tu mano entrando en mi estomago, me duele mucho, pero de repente un calor invade mi cuerpo, no es causado por tus llamas, sino por tu mirada, te has detenido a mirarme a los ojos, y ahora puedo ver los tuyos perfectamente, y me doy cuenta de que estas sufriendo, en verdad sufres, nunca has querido revelar tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero tu mirada te delata.

¿Por qué sufres?, me gustaría saberlo antes de morir, me hubiera encantado conocerte mejor, el saber porque tu vida es tan sola, y así poder llenarla con todo el amor que siento hacia ti.

Por mucho tiempo le tuve miedo a la muerte, un miedo terrible, el cual sentía hasta hace unos momentos, pero tus ojos me han hecho perder ese miedo ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, algo me dice que no te perderé aunque muera. Además moriré como siempre quise morir, moriré en tus manos, acabaras con mi vida, siempre pensé que si no podia tenerte para mí, me conformaría con morir por ti.

Tu morirás también eso lo sé, llevas en tu sangre la maldición de Orochi, me siento alegre ante estos pensamientos, debería no estarlo pero no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez no mueras hoy ni mañana, quizá no mueras sino dentro de varios años. Pero no me importa, yo esperare ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno el tiempo que sea necesario, te esperare hasta que llegues ahí, luchare contigo, como hasta ahora, estaré contigo por siempre y tu estarás conmigo para siempre, y ya nada podrá separarnos jamás. Mis ojos se cierran, pero estoy feliz porque lo ultimo que veo es tu rostro, hasta pronto Yagami, mi adorado Yagami.

**FIN**


End file.
